


transcendent // the maze runner • thomas

by polaris_garciia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Death, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Control, Love, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Post-The Maze Runner, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-The Maze Runner, Protectiveness, Recovery, Worried Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_garciia/pseuds/polaris_garciia
Summary: @polaris_garciiaJames pulled out a small book from the military grade truck, flipping through its pages when he suddenly stopped and read, "Mamihlapinatapai: a look shared by two people each wishing that the other would initiate something that they both desire but which neither wants to begin" Thomas suddenly felt the heat rush to his face, covering his ears and cheeks.James smiled, "That's what you feel around Luna, isn't it? I've seen the way you look at her Thomas, before we were separated and even now, the look you give her, it's transcendental."•Arriving at the Glade, Thomas had always dreamt with the girl, the long white scar that ran from her collarbone to her cheekbone engraved into his mind To the Gladers, she was well known as one of the first people to ever escape the infrastructure of the Maze. To most, she seemed like a made up story so they wouldn't lose hope.But after escaping The Glade and Janson's base, he met her.Luna, the original, X1: "The Resilience".So what's the worst that can happen when a scarred and intense Glader and an experimented and dangerous runaway with a forgotten past are forced to deal with each other?





	1. transcendent // the maze runner • thomas

**Author's Note:**

> unfortunately, the character count for the summary of the story didn't allow me to put the original summary, so here it is.
> 
> My Wattpad - where you can find the rest of my stories - is @polaris_garciia
> 
> I'll keep updating as it goes :)

©polaris_garciia

_"Why did you leave?" Thomas croaked as she began to walk away. "Why?"_

_Luna felt an urge to run towards him and scream at him, slap him, punch him, anything as long as it would make him understand or comprehend. However, she turned slowly and looked at the floor, biting the inside of her cheek._

_Thomas' breath hitched up as he saw the blood-red liquid spill from her eyes, clear tears turning a crimson red, "I begged you to come with..." She began, her voice weak and vulnerable, "I wasn't going to stay there and be their little animal to experiment with." A small growl came from her throat, making him shrink. She looked up, cheeks stained with red tears and a snarl extended across her mouth, "But you stayed because you wanted her, not me."_

//

Upon arriving in The Glade, Thomas had always dreamt with the girl. He described her with long black hair, olive tanned skin and a long white scar that ran from her collarbone to her cheekbone. To the Gladers, she was well known as " X1: The Resilience" One of the first people to ever escape the infrastructure of the Maze. To most, it all seemed like a made up story so they wouldn't lose hope.

But after escaping The Glade and Janson's base, he met her.

Luna, the original, X1: "The Resilience".

So what's the worst that can happen when a scarred and intense Glader and an experimented and dangerous runaway with a forgotten past are forced to deal with each other?


	2. chapter 1 // sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sting:  
> (v.)  
> stung or (Obsolete) stang; stung; sting·ing.
> 
> to prick or wound with a sharp-pointed, often venom-bearing organ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR SENSITIVE CONTENT:
> 
> Family Separation
> 
> //
> 
> I'll always warn the readers beforehand, so make sure to read this part in case there are topics that you feel are perhaps too overwhelming.

_Their ancestors had faced this problem before, 115 years ago._

_After getting rid of their corrupt politicians through rebellion, humanity cleaned the seas, stopped the production of pollutants, and essentially solved the poverty and hunger crisis._

_It was only a matter of time until their future generations destroyed everything they had worked so hard for._

_Scientists and experts had warned the world leaders, their frantic and desperate pleas for change ignored._

_The polar ice caps were melting again._

_Earth was being depleted of her natural resources again._

_The population was increasing drastically as the months went by again._

_The solar flares of 2136 had dried the Tropics of Cancer and Capricorn entirely, leaving what had once been the southern part America, the country of Mexico and parts of South America a barren wasteland, devoid of human activity._

_These were only some of the various problems nearly leading to the inevitable demise of humanity, however, it was only until the world leaders' generations were at risk that they decided they needed to undo the man-made problems plaguing their world._

_In less than a year, the final blow to humanity would take form in a fate worse than death._

 

* * *

 

**December 12, 2139**

 

The snow pelted the 6-year-old's small face, dark brown eyes filled with tears as the rest of her body shook against her father's chest and arms. Her twin brother, Apollo, was opposite of her. He held on tightly to their father's neck and gripping his sister's hand as the sounds of adults screaming for entry - hoping to escape the effects of the airborne flare virus - caused anxiety to run through both of their little bodies.

"Mami, a donde vamos? (Mommy, where are we going?)" she heard Apollo ask their mother.

Her mother drew a shaky breath, tears spilling on her reddening cheeks as she patted their father on the shoulder, gesturing for him to give Apollo to her. "Los van a salvar mi amor, para que no se enfermen. (They're going to save you, my love, so that you don't get sick.)" she said, voice faltering as they trudged through the various wailing adults.

With wide, teary eyes, Luna looked up from her father's shoulder and took in whatever she could see: soldiers dressed in black body armor - some with large German Shepherds keeping the people at bay, some with long black rifles and pistols, eyes trained on the crowd - who were pushing the frantic adults away from the entrance, and other soldiers carrying away children from their parents. the parents usually breaking into tears as they turned to leave.

She didn't understand it, why the soldiers didn't let them in, why the parents were giving their children to people they didn't know, why they were there. She felt a lump on her throat and decided to instead focus on her father's familiar smell, the oak and strong scent of cigarette smoke etched into her brain. She didn't let the soldier with the long rifle in hand distract her from that smell as he motioned for her parents to come forward.

She snapped her eyes shut and felt her father exhale a shaky breath as he stepped forward. Opening one eye, she looked at the soldier, who was analyzing their every move, rifle in hand. "How old are they?" the man said, voice rough and deep.

"Six years old, twins." Her father said, gripping Luna tighter as she began to sniffle and hiccup.

The soldier nodded as he reached into his chest armor, pulling out a small device, "I need them to show me their index finger," he said as he turned it on and the screen shone a bright blue, "before I can follow protocol I need a blood test."

Her mother grabbed Apollo's hand, who tried to force it back to his body, crying. "It's okay baby, it's just a tiny pinch." She shushed him, tears running down her own face. The device took a blood sample and chipped.

Her father did the same with Luna as she hid her face into his shoulder, yelping as she felt the sharp blade cut her finger.

The device chipped again.

The soldier looked over his shoulder, whistled at one of the men by a large military-grade bus and waved his hand, "What are their names and birthdates?" He asked.

"Luna De La Rosa and Apollo De La Rosa, both born on July 7th, 2133," Her mother said, voice trembling as she watched the soldier type their information out on the same device. 

"They're immune, we'll take them from here." He said, putting the device back into his bag and walking over to other parents and children while the other soldier guided them to the bus.

Apollo began visible shaking, tears drying in terror, "Mami no! Why?!" Their parents set them down on the snow-filled tarmac, both taking off a necklace from their necks.

"Look at us," their father said, "if you stay with us you'll die, we can't allow that to happen okay? These people will take care of you and keep you safe, as long as both of you have each other you'll always be safe." Tears dripped down his cheeks as he placed his necklace on Apollo.

A broken noise came out of their mother as she did the same with Luna, looking at both of her children before pulling her family into one last embrace, "We love you so much, nunca nos olviden mis amores. (never forget us my loves.)"

Suddenly, freezing cold hands tugged at Luna and Apollo by their abdomen, pulling them from their family. Their mother stayed kneeling on the ground, sobbing, as she begged the men to take care of them. Their father stood on one knee, pulling their mother to his chest as he too, sobbed.

The twins kicked and cried for their parents as the soldiers stuffed them into uncomfortable leather seats inside the heavily protected bus, next to them were two empty seats, enough space for their parents to fit inside of.

Inside, they reached for each other's hand, small hands fitting like a puzzle as the soldiers closed the doors and drove off in the blizzard. 

There was no way of telling where they were going. The lack of windows that reached down to their height was exasperating and almost unnerving. Her brother quickly fell asleep, head resting uncomfortably between her shoulder and his seat belt.

A soldier came to check on him, and she heard him whisper to the other, "Just shock, it's common don't worry about it."

The same soldier sat down on the empty seat next to her,  _That's where Papi should have sat._ She told herself. However, instead of remaining a self-contained ball of bitterness and confusion, she looked at the soldier.

His helmet was gone, that made him look 10x less scary than she had imagined, he was baring all of his features to the world. He had soft green eyes, fair skin, and hazel brown hair. He still looked young, perhaps 19 or 20 years old.

Upon realizing that he was being watched, he turned to her and stroked her hair softly, "I'm sorry kid," he sighed, his jaw clenching.

She could do nothing but nod once, thinking back to what her father had told them, "Are you going to keep us safe?" She asked, a sudden wave of confidence engulfing her.

The soldier stared into her dark eyes for what felt like hours as they moved along the bumpy paths, "I'll try my best."

 

* * *

 

After what felt like days, they arrived at a large military base and laboratory, its walls entirely black except for the eye-catching white logo that read "WCKD"

The seatbelts were taken off of them, and they were told to step out of the bus and follow the green-eyed soldier. While outside, the twins felt almost overwhelmed by all the activity outside the building: helicopters landing and taking off, more heavily protected buses arriving behind theirs, and perhaps the most prominent of all was the sound of inhumane screeching and yelping behind a large 45m wall, Luna and Apollo knew that noise too well.

The green-eyed soldier came up to them and held onto each of their hands, "Come on," he said as he began guiding them along with the other soldiers and children, "Let's get you all inside."

"Where are we?" Apollo asked, looking around at the rest of the children, "Why is it hot again?"

"Enough with the questions kid," one soldier barked at him, causing Apollo to get closer to the green-eyed soldier's leg.

"They're kids, Reno," he said, voice thick with annoyance, "they just got here, let them talk." 

The soldier scoffed and began, "Don't tell me what to do-"

He was interrupted when they approached the building, a man with a black pistol and a long scar across his face yelled, "I need all of you to get into a single file line and put your hands on your head!"

By command of the man, they all did so and walked towards a room filled with medical supplies. "Soldiers, get these children in alphabetical order by last name, I want them in a bed and hooked up to anything they need by the time Dr. Paige gets here! Is that understood?!"

A loud and uncomforting "Yes Commander Janson!" rang throughout the room even after Janson left. 

Through the chaos of figuring out who was who and where they belonged, Luna and Apollo managed to find the green-eyed soldier again. "I'm going to put this on you okay?" He showed the twins the needle that led to an IV drip, "It's so both of you don't get weak or sick." Luna and Apollo nodded slowly, equally as terrified of needles, "I'll be quick, I promise."

The green-eyed soldier, true to his word, was quick and efficient, telling both of them to relax their arm and to look the other way. "See, wasn't too bad. Now don't move that arm, okay?" He said, for the first time In that whole trip, smiling at them.

The entrance to the large room was suddenly flung open, and in entered a woman, who looked like she might break if someone shoved her, Her pale complexion was met by contrasting dark red lips, and light blonde and red hair tied up in a bun, contrasting to her white lab coat. "Amsel," she said, looking at the green-eyed soldier. _Amsel,_ Luna repeated in her head, "I see you and your troop have brought us what's left of the immunes." Her words were emotionless, met with an equally cold and expressionless face.

"Yes, Dr. Paige," Amsel sighed, "Most are from the Odium and Statera Districts, they were the last ones we needed to rescue."

"Oh, did you already scour Opus? I wasn't informed." She asked, looking over at the twins, head tilting slightly in a way that unsettled Luna.

"Yes ma'am, this morning our 12th infantry was sent, they should have arrived here around 4 hours ago," Amsel said, getting her attention back to him. "Is there something wrong ma'am?" He asked.

Paige turned back and looked at the twins, a sly smirk curling up her lips, "Are these twins, General Amsel?" She asked him, a slight hint of overconfidence showing.

"Yes ma'am, from the Statera District, Luna and Apollo De La Rosa, six years old." He said, introducing them to her.

She waved at the two and they merely stared, finding her presence unsettling. "I'm Dr. Paige, Luna and Apollo, I'm here to help you. I'm sure you and I will be good friends." She smiled, teeth hidden behind those ugly, thin, long red lips.

Luna suddenly reached for Amsel, her façade of calm and composure hindering under the need for someone to placate her tumultuous emotions. He turned to her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion but reached out to her and began rubbing the back of her palm with soft, slow strokes.

"They seem to be very attached to you, Amsel," Paige said, sighing, "I'll make sure they make you their permanent guardian and trainer. Since Odium and Statera have been scoured, it looks like your days of looking for the immune are over."

He looked confused, but didn't reject the offer, "Yes ma'am." was all he said as she walked to the other beds with other children. He turned to Apollo and Luna, who were beginning to doze off again, "You're my responsibility now."

That night, Luna didn't have nightmares of cranks killing people around her, she dreamt of a boy, with a constellation of moles across his face, sweet hazel eyes, and light brown hair splattered over his head like a mop.


End file.
